


Lie No More...

by Gage



Series: Breaking Down the Heart Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, LJ Prompt Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: In a span of few seconds, he was sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. It took a lot longer than he thought to pull himself together.





	Lie No More...

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my draft folder for the longest time. I figured it was a good time as any to post. Not entirely happy with how this came out but better late than never.

~*~

Standing on the edge of the Football field he shuffled his feet against the grass to an invisible rhythm. A heavy sigh released from his lips, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. He wasn't stupid, life at some point was supposed to throw you challenges, and you either fought through them and came out shining or you fell at its feet and died a horrible gruesome death. Least according to his grandfather that is how things went.

 

The hour and a half drive out here hadn't been the worst thing ever. Even if at one point he had to threaten Puck about touching the radio system of Kurt's car. That was another thing, his parents had taken his car for the weekend for a trip out with his sisters, and no one else had one that he could borrow with out being so nosy.

 

Sam had steered him in Kurt's direction and Mike hadn't the right frame of mind to ask why. It was all in Kurt's eyes when he handed over his keys though. Mike just about had a panic attack when it clicked in his brain.

 

“How?”

 

“Those things weren't meant to be flushed for a reason.”

 

After Kurt assured him that he hadn't said anything to anyone and that if he needed someone sane to talk to, he'd be there. Mike was sure that Kurt was trying to be nice. So he didn't feel like a total ass when he just thanks the guy for doing this and flew the hell out of there keys jammed in his pocket.

 

At this rate, the whole school would know before the 'father' did. That was the last thing he really needed, for him to find out from somebody else. He knows how shitty that is. He'd seen what happened when Finn found out about Quinn and Puck. It had taken a long time for those three to get back into some sort of civil zone. And yeah, okay, this was slightly different.

 

He'd struggled with this decision for the longest time. He knew it was the right one. He just had to get over a few hurdles.

 

“Mike?”

 

That being one of them.

 

Suddenly all of this thinking seemed kinda of stupid. He just wanted to run in the opposite direction. Screw doing the right thing.

 

Taking a deep breath he forced a smile on his face and turned on his feet.

 

“Hey man, long time no see...”

 

~*~

 

The sound of the bedroom door closing seemed to move them into some weird silent bubble. It feels strange being in this room, only cause it doesn't have that same feel as the previous one. The walls aren't covered in crazy wall paper but painted in what could only be described as earth tones. Yeah, that's the last weekend he spends helping Kurt and Finn redecorate (he was being a good friend) the rec room. Scary info was starting to stick in his brain. Even the set up was different, the same couldn't be said about the young man leaning against the door.

 

It had been a few months but he still had that same warmth about him. It was taking everything inside of him not to just run into his arm, and beg for everything to be okay.

 

Oh god he was turning into a chic!

 

Okay, no, be cool about this. No need to freak out on the guy.

 

He was only having his kid.

 

No big... deal...

 

Holy shit.

 

In a span of few seconds, he was sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. It took a lot longer than he thought to pull himself together. Looking up into those concerned filled eyes Mike knew that he couldn't lie.

 

Not anymore.

 

Not to himself.

 

Not to Matt.


End file.
